Deicide
Anacortes, Washington | music =''"The Wasteland" by Chelsea Wolfe'' | affiliation = | current_efeds = Victory Wrestling Underground X | previous_efeds = The Crusade XW Sin Wrestling | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Power/Submission/Technician | signature = Jawbreaker Lariat | finisher = Law of Entropy Coma Ruled By Enmity The Light | will = | wont = | trainer = N/A | handler = Scotty | debut = The Crusade: July 2010 | record = 15-10-1, 1 NC | accomplishments = •The Crusade Heavyweight Championship •Sin Wrestling Television Championship (2x) •Sin Wrestling Newcomer of the Month - November '10 | retired = N/A }} Anthony Elverum, better known as Deicide Anthony Elverum or The Risen is an American professional wrestler who has achieved a reputation as being a destroyer of promotions (The Crusade) and lives (his own). After The Crusade inexplicably closed while he was the reigning Heavyweight Champion, Anthony Elverum lost his 5 acre property due to tax fraud while working with the Calabrese family. His followers left him. He was homeless. But then he was soon tracked down by Sin Wrestling owner Corey Page and offered a contract in the very alley he slept in. He quickly signed and was able to use this to establish a new breed of follower that would see to his every whim and word. They were also without a home and he would use Sin Wrestling as a platform to guide them to righteousness. While wrestling in Sin, Deicide took a semi-retirement to manage his protege, Jeremiah Jihad. It was only until the last show in Sin Wrestling history when Deicide came back to capture the Television Championship from Lisa Seldon and Estelle Webb. Impressed with his performance, Lisa kept tabs on Deicide and contacted him off and on for the last few months about joining her own promotion, Victory Wrestling. It was only recently that he accepted her invitation to come back to the profession he left on such a high note. His work in this business has not left him satisfied enough, and he hopes that this curve in the road leads to new and better things not only for him but also the dwindling amount of remaining followers that have continued to believe. =Career= The Crusade Amassed a 6-2 overall record. Both losses occured in a six man tag match and tag team match respectively. Brought to life by Liam Nelson. More on this debacle later. Xcore Wrestling Amassed a 2-1 overall record. It sucked. The end. Sin Wrestling Amassed a 3-5 overall record. Victory Wrestling Currently amassing a 2-2-1 record. Show 27: Vs. Enika Engel, Teresa Quaranta, and Anna Mathews. Enika pinned Anna to win the match . Recap: Anna doesn't quite have her stance though and Teresa rolls to her back and kicks Anna away, right into Deicide, who comes roaring back and cracks the back of Anna's skull with a hellacious Lariat. Teresa then scrambles up as Deicide pulls Anna off the mat, only to chuck her limp body to Teresa and slide back out of the ring. Teresa looks bemused and the fans start to murmur, but Deicide merely pounds the mat thrice and turns off up the ramp. Teresa scowls, sneers, makes a whole other third face and then ditches the ring, declaring her refusal to accept a win from a man she described as ***. The fans are as disappointed as expected and start to turn as Teresa vanishes behind the curtain. Enika pinned Anna after Deicide laid her out for Teresa who didn't want the easy win. Show 27: Vs. Enika Engel "Teresa forces a draw between Enika Engel and Deicide because she's a massive cunt." Recap: Match is declared a draw when Teresa Quaranta entered the ring and viciously attacked Deicide with a barrage of fists and later shattered Enika Engel off the mat with the Stupid Plex. She then leaped back on Deicide again and rattled him with a few more shots before being pried off by a team of referees. Show 30: Vs. Enika Engel Vs. Teresa Quaranta "Teresa Quaranta scores the pin on Enika Engel and Deicide allows it. He's such a nice man. I hope those two kids get together one day." Recap: Deicide however keeps hold of her arm, allowing him to pull her in and finally, successfully, obliterate her with the Coma before dropping to the mat. Teresa, being Teresa, breaks the count with a Dropkick before it can happen and sends Deicide to the floor. Enika then steps up, walks right into the Stupid Plex and gets laid out for the pin. Everyone rejoices. Winner: Teresa Quaranta Show 31: vs. Suukya' Deicide powerbombs Suukya' outside of the ring onto the concrete. He then whips him into the rope back-to-back for two separate Tiger Suplexes. He overcomes a one count to turn things back around and finishes him with the Law of Entropy. Winner: Deicide Underground X Currently amassing a 3-0-0, 1 NC record. Blacklist 1 - vs. Willie Williams who declared the match a No Contest after being lifted up into the air and threatened with Deicide's Ruled By Enmity. Blacklist 2 - Deicide and Trevin Sands defeat Simon Sensation and Jonathan Cage in a tag team match. Deicide pins Cage amidst a bit of chaos with the Law of Entropy to win. Blacklist 3 - Deicide knocked out Kai Cooper with a punt to the skull, and then proceeded to stomp Forrest Ramey Jr. in the face until he knocked out a tooth, which he then followed with a standing arm triangle choke that caused Forrest to verbally tap via crying. Deicide then nailed him with a lariat for good measure afterwards. Blacklist 4 - Singles Match Deicide vs. TS Maddox TS Maddox is bringing it to Deicide with some lovely powerhouse-brawling by means of clubbing forearms, series of shoulder blocks and stunning lifting spine buster, but that's where the trouble shooters offense strangely ended. It looked as if he used up all his energy thus allowing the Risen to take control through nasty head butts. A dazed Maddox stumbled vertically until his legs gave way and he landed awkwardly against the ropes. Looks like Maddox is still suffering from that crazy chair shot he took last week. Deicide quickly took advantage of this by reeling him out with several chops and planting him with a blackhole slam style backbreaker; a move I believe he nicked from Maddox. Nonetheless, it was quite effective. Some portions of the crowd are rooting for Maddox, but it's interesting how well received Deicide is considering his heat in Victory. Deicide goes for the pin, but Maddox quickly kicks out. A few stomps are given before another pin attempt, but Maddox still doesn't stay down long enough for a 1 count. Deicide pulls Maddox to his knees and blasts him in the chin with his knee. Maddox collapses and eats a two count. Next, Deicide took hold of Maddox and finished him with his Law of Entropy. The crowd roared in approval of this crucifix hold flipped forward into a DDT signature. Following the successful pin, Maddox bitterly charges the Risen before being laid out with a cross chop to his throat. As "The Wasteland" by Chelsea Wolfe signals Deicide's departure, his followers drag Maddox to the back as Deicide walks in front of the pack satisfied and amused. Winner: Deicide Moveset :*Wrist-lock followed by multiple shoulder blocks :*Arm wringer :*Knee lift :*Kick to the knee :*Cross chop to the opponent's throat :*Blatant choke :*Swinging neckbreaker :*Stiff lariat :*Multiple neckbreakers :*Drop toe hold into bottom turnbuckle :*Swinging cradle suplex :*Multiple backbreakers :*Spike DDT :*Headbutt :*One-handed bulldog Finishers :*Law of Entropy: Crucifix hold flipped forward into a DDT. :*Coma: A standing arm triangle choke turned into a lariat to the back of the opponent's unconscious skull. :*Ruled By Enmity: Mandible Claw Chokeslam :*The Light: A lighter and bottle of red wine is used to spit fire into the face of whoever opposes Deicide's core values and beliefs. Miscellaneous Gimmick :*A cannibalistic religious fanatic. Appearance :*'Physical Description:' thin everywhere; limbs; hair, etc. :*'Wrestling Attire:' Grey trunks with black trim; Grey tape from wrist to mid-forearm; knee pads; cowboy style wrestling boots. :*'Street Attire:' Homeless chic. Managers :*His followers (ie: woman in photograph above) Influences :*Rage Rodriguez Notable Allies :*Jake Norton :*Jeremiah Jihad Notable Feuds :*Johnny Roman :*The Elect :*Teresa Quaranta Quote(s): :*"Kiss the ring and be one with Anthony Elverum." :*"I am the divine and the right." :*"Spread the word of Anthony Elverum." Championships and Accomplishments The Crusade ::*The Crusade Heavyweight Championship Sin Wrestling ::*Sin Wrestling Television Championship (2x) ::*Newcomer of the Month - November '10 Links :*Sin Wrestling :*Victory Wrestling :*http://uxcommunity.proboards.com/index.cgi